Zoruru
|voiced by = David Lee McKinney? (English) |wordplay = ZLL |age = a year older than Dororo |gender = Male |species = Keronian |occupation = Keron Army assassin }} is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. He is a of the Garuru Platoon. Character Zoruru is a cold Keronian, concentrated on his mission, showing little regard for past times and jokes. However, he prioritizes his personal vendetta above his actual job as a member of the Keronian army. Similarly to Dororo, he has a weak presence and can be unnoticed by others around him, something that greatly bothers him. Zoruru also has bad childhood memories due to that trait. History When he's still a child, Zoruru attempts to befriend other Keronians at school, only to be ignored. He attempts to approach another solitary new student, the young Zeroro, only to be ignored by him too, because, at that very same moment, Zeroro met Keroro. In the manga, he tried to befriend Chibi Keroro, but then Zeroro became friends with him instead. Eventually, Zoruru became an assassin, meeting Zeroro once more, as part of the X1 assassin group. It's not known how or why Zoruru gained a cybernetic body, but he already had it by the time he joins the X1. In episode 189, Zeroro and Zoruru are shown training together, sparring with each other alongside other X1 members. Eventually, Dororo is nominated the Top Assassin, and becomes famous even after the X1 group is disbanded, while Zoruru continues to be unknown and forgotten. Zoruru makes his debut in both anime and manga when the Garuru platoon attacks Earth. He easily bests and destroys Koyuki, Zeroro's human friend. However, when he finally manages to meet his long time rival, who by then called himself Dororo, Zoruru is completely stunned by the fact that Zeroro does not remember Zoruru. Left depressed, he's unable to do anything and retires from the battle peacefully. Zoruru reappears in episode 130, battling the berserker copy robots of the Keroro Platoon. Zoruru is unable to hit the Copy Dororo, who keeps concentrating on making its own sense of existence disappear. After the battle is over, he doesn't recognize the destroyed Copy Robot, and assumes that it was Dororo himself, who had appeared there to anger him and afterwards disappeared, hiding his presence completely. Afterwards, most of his appearances were background roles alongside other secondary Garuru platoon members, like during the battle against Zezeze Tototoso, or at the end of the third movie, to take Doruru in custody. He also appears in Dororo's flashbacks to his days in the X1, and sends an aggressive New Years card in the form of a hidden letter to Dororo in episode 296. Zoruru finally went back to the spotlight and had his match against Dororo in the volume 17 of the manga, episode 336 of the anime. Dororo takes him seriously for the first time, but Zoruru wins after Dororo is distracted during the battle by Keroro. However, Keroro proceeds to act uncharacteristically fierce and orders Zoruru's return to his platoon, which he complies immediately. Afterwards, Zoruru doesn't consider it a true victory though, due to Keroro's interference. Zoruru's last appearance in the anime is in episode 356, when the Garuru platoon is heavily wounded during a battle against an army of dark matter dragons. He's seen for the last time on a hospital bed, saluting the Keroro platoon while they launch to fight against the dragons in space. Appearance Zoruru is a cyborg Keronian. The entire left side of his body is mechanic, his left hand having a retractable blade. His natural body color is gray, while his eye color is black with red irises. In the anime, his irises was white when he was young, suggesting that it became black due to his mechanical parts. In the manga, however, even as a child he had black irises. Zoruru's mark is a three-pronged shuriken, and he wears a cap with his symbol on it over a ripped cloth on his head. As a child, he wore a yellow cap with his symbol on it, and didn't cover his mouth, which looked perfectly normal. Relationships ;Zeroro :Dororo is Zoruru's long time enemy, in a completely one sided relationship. Zoruru rejects Dororo's earth name, choosing to still call him Zeroro, even in the present. For a long time, he prioritized his revenge above his mission, although, after finally having his match against Dororo, that seems to have been put aside. Gallery 未命名_-1.jpg|Zoruru as a child. Zoruru01.jpg Tumblr_m1zmjoaA5q1qix6r8.jpg 120px-Index.jpg.jpg Tumblr_m1zmk2GoZM1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr_m1zme2c8KE1qix6r8.jpg Zoruru, Tamama and Keroro.jpg Zoruru KOMP.jpg Think think think Zoruru.jpg Zoruru LLLOOOK.jpg Zoruru 9O9.jpg Zoruru )(.jpg Look Zoruru is flying!.jpg|Zoruru meeting Koyuki Azumaya. ZLoruru.jpg Zoruru the Assasin slinging slasher.jpg Zoruru looks adorable.png bandicam 2014-07-21 13-53-30-488.jpg bandicam 2014-07-21 14-28-47-874.jpg Zoruru.png Keroro and the gang.png Keroro and bros.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Zoruru on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. AnokoroKeroroZoruruCard.png 2Zoruru.png Proxy.jpg Toro-Garu-Zoru-2.png Do you know who I am they call me Judgement Zoruru.png Demonic Arts Manga.png See Also *Dororo *Heichou * Chibi Zoruru Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:X1 Category:Heichou Category:Zoruru Category:Keron Army Category:Keroro land Category:Assassin Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Game Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Dororo